The golden pink ranger
by alexia oliver
Summary: AU: a new power, a new ally. Tommy could forgive, and enjoy this new stage?
1. Chapter 1

hi all this is a UA I wrote for power ranger zeo. What would happen if the gold ranger had been a woman? Who will be chosen?

a new adventure, an old love and a lot to explain

P.D .: the characters are not mine, nor the program, only use for my story hope you like it. Besis

Chapter 1: believe it or not.

It was another late Ernie Student Center. the boys were having a pleasant time, each in their world, when the communicator Tommy sono this gestured to the girls to come over

T: here, Zordon, is something wrong?

Z: rangers do not be alarmed. Only teletrasportesen command center.

T: Ready, here we go

after checking that no one was watching, they teletrasportaron when they saw Billy appearing next to a beautiful girl with golden hair, very long, wearing a similar outfit to a pink dress, wrists wore golden bracelets.

A: Hello I'm Rocky ... are you?

B: She is Beinida and wine because it needs our help.

T: Of course ... we can help?

Be: thanks ... I come from triforia planet, this is very similar. The difference is that they are all

triplets, I mean I count two exactly like my sisters, the question is: For years I was chosen by Zordon to be the Gold Ranger, whose power allaba on my planet, but about 25 years ago not hide on this planet one cazarecompensa I intercept to take it off, now I'm sick ... I would like to give it to them for you.

Ta: I look there, right?

B: I found it quiet ...

Z: Yes, Tommy you will be the manager to go look for it.

(Tommy nodded and was teleported. Was a desert-place, with only mountains around, Tommy, entrance to a small cave but there was nothing in this, but if someone did not see you face had been covered with the pink scarf. While watching I saw that was all pink: her skirt and muscular)

T: Who are you and what are you doing here?

(she did not answer he just waved him to shut up, and handed a metal object, not heavy pink and gold.'s take it, almost immediately she ran away went on behind it, the two were running fast, but when he was within walking distance of alcansarla, the minions of mondo appeared and attacked him, she at first did nothing, but then it started to help.

In the command center I were watching the fight, after an incredible twist performed by the girl, billy remained dumbfounded, it knew that movement ... but like that to her there, as I knew this ?:

Almost finished manotaso fight but for one of the minions, the girl he dropped the handkerchief and Tommy could see his face

T: Kim?


	2. Chapter 2: la aclaracion

Hi thank you very much for your messages. Here the second chapter, I hope you like it.

I do not own the power ranger, only in this story.

Chapter 2: finally an explanation

Everyone looked stunned, she resigned sigh after finishing the bout approached Tommy.

T: What are you doing here ... how do?

K:. Respondere them and for now there to put the morphin safe (does not give you time to respond and comprises a device worn on the wrist) Martiuck teletrasportame, with

M: okay Kim, you know the consequences

K: If ... do it ...

Both were transported to the command center, the other saw them appear, the boys hugged Kimbrly, Tommy just looked without know how to react. Kat hug.

Ka: tell us how do you get and how did you know this?

K: guys i ...

(in this case a console beep command was heard, Kim closed his eyes only)

Billy: there a chat online

Z: put it for us to see, sure it's directed at you Kimberly

(this only nodded and stood in front of the screen, in which appeared the face of a man most of entrecanado hair, bushy mustache, looked quite angry)

S: Miss Hart ... knows just committed error: FAITAN taking place without permission and revealed his identity to the red zeo ranger.

K: lose sir, but the situation overcome everything plan, and did not disclose it on purpose I dropped the handkerchief and ...

S: I do not want to continue listening to it ... just informed him that he has been relieved, and no longer approve of her relationship with my oldest son

K: I understand.

(the man disappeared and appeared like just another young thing)

M: kim ... sorry ragen pink gold will be transported to a safe place in 1 hour I send the coordinates

Z: is grateful for the assistance

M: Zordon is a pleasure, guys ... Kim tell them all luck and cuidensen

T: ... now if I do not want more laps Kimberly explicate.

K: is ... long ... when the plane climbed to Florida I found a strange subject was covered, I get off and I was still alarmed me, and try to hide but I was attacked by a patrol, this man saved me and disappeared when he left the airport, I saw as it tried to attack, help him and saw his face was Marti who saw the screen, took me to his work ... believe it or not they are aliens who have almost 100 years ago

help for order ...

Z: they are responsible for the technological support porpocionarnos and place them in different dimensions

K: ought not to say to any of you, so they practiced, competed ... and helped them, everything was in order until billy the incident happened to land, Marti and I celebrated that things went well in the celebration ... he kissed me and just came and saw us his father was angry, for them the fact that a person has couple should be sacred, and the father is not very social to say but I knew my relationship with Tommy, so told Marti would send him back to his planet not respect me, there are all altered. he is excellent with technology and has a lot of knowledge So I do not stay another to lie and tell her were dating. So things continued until we received the sign of the pink gold, my friend will get injured so the Replace and I came.

Suddenly the alarms started ringing meant that problems

Until next time leave your comments by fis


End file.
